A video playing technique has been very popular at home and various public places, however, there would be special demands on a controlling of the video playing in the different families or different public places, and these demands can be made for respective groups with different ages, careers, identities, interests, etc. For example, by taking the different ages as an example: for the children, their parents hope that their children would not watch TV for a long time since the children's vision would be affected and their study would be delayed; for the youth, they tend to watch TV in excess; and for the olds, they often forget to view their favorite TV programs or to turn off the TV, and the like.
The known control technique for video playing is a control technique without distinction, which can only perform some simple operations on the video playing, such as playback, pause, turn off and the like, but fails to recognize the different types of groups intelligently and to perform a personalized corresponding control.